Kitty Cat: From Kitty's View
by PhantomGirl12
Summary: Kitty Cat, found alone as a small kitten by Zak, now, she's family. This is her story.


Ok so this is a story for the date 10/10/10. I did one for 8/8/08, and 9/9/09 too. I think it's kind of become a tradition to write a short story….. I just wonder what I'm going to do when it's 2013…..

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays, but I did make up Kitty.

* * *

Kitty Cat: From Kitty's View

Where'd my family go? Where am I? Why's it so dark? Why's it so cold?

I sat there, mewing and mewing and mewing until I could meow no more.

It was scary there, wherever there was, and I was afraid. And very cold, and very wet.

I didn't know where I was, where my family was, and I didn't know what to do. I was only a small kitten. But then, someone found me.

My name is Kitty Cat, usually called Kitty, and this is my story;

From my name you can probably guess, if you haven't already, I am a cat. And before you go saying 'Why would someone name a cat Kitty Cat?', I happen to like my name.

But back to the story. One day I was separated from my family. I was too young to survive on my own in a dark, rainy forest. Yes, it was raining.

I was lucky that a family, who is now my family, found me before something else did. But enough with the terrible possibilities. The point is that I found a family, or rather, they found me.

I had found myself a tiny cave-like spot made from rocks that was just big enough for me to squeeze into, so I had shelter, but I couldn't hunt for food. And I was hungry. Though, at the moment my mind was not on my stomach.

I found myself very lonely. There seemed to be no other living thing around. But I'm sure they were there somewhere, just not looking for me.

But someone was looking for something. I heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Hoping it was something that could maybe help me, I mewed. The rustling stopped for a moment before whatever it was started coming over to me.

When it came into view I was surprised. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. Seemed like such a foreign creature at the time.

But, frankly, I didn't care.

It came over and bent down to look at me.

This strange creature had fur only on its head, in a strange black and white pattern. I had never seen such fur before. Black with a white star? Definitely hadn't seen anything like that before.

The creature wore some type of cloth that covered practically the rest of its body. It was very orange, and had a weird symbol on it.

Even stranger, it was holding a stick with a bird claw on the end in its paw. I had no idea how it managed this.

Then it dawned on me. I had heard about this type of creature before. What were they called? ... Humans. Yes, humans.

I had been warned about them….. But this human didn't seem at all what I had been told….

This human seemed to be young. What were young humans called…. Child. Yes, child.

The child seemed oddly delighted to see me. Though it soon noticed how wet and cold I was because its smile faded into concern.

Suddenly the human seemed to have an idea.

It slowly reached its paw out to me. I hissed a little, but allowed myself to be scooped up by the child's paw anyway.

The human held me close as it ran, trying to be as gentle as it could with me.

I didn't know where it was taking me but at the moment the warmth and company of something alive was very comforting.

Soon we arrived at what must have been its den. There were a lot of very interesting smells there…..

The human seemed excited… I wasn't sure why, though.

Soon I was set down on a strange hard, flat rock-like surface. It was then I first saw my surroundings. I had never, ever, ever, seen anything so strange before. I was so busy looking at what was around me I hadn't noticed the child had left and quickly return with some cloth.

I was then dried off with the cloth. Why the human did not simply use his tongue was beyond me. Perhaps it thought I was too dirty…. Now I learned things like that humans don't use their tongues to clean themselves later. But at first there was many things I didn't understand.

Once I was deemed dry enough, and apparently clean enough, a little blue ribbon was tied carefully around my little neck. At the time, I had absolutely no idea why. Though I later realized that the human was trying to make me as cute as could be. Why? Well you'll just have to read to find out.

After putting the ribbon on me it brought me some food. It was very good, but I was hungry, so I would've eaten anything.

"Oh you are hungry aren't you?" So it does speak. Humans don't realize this, but we do understand their language.

"Ok kitty. Stay. I'll be right back" Hm…. Stay…. As much as I wanted to investigate the strange new world I had suddenly been thrust into, I wanted the food more.

Shortly after the human had left, I heard it returning, but this time, it was not alone.

"What's the big surprise, Zak?" Oh, so Zak must be the child's name.

Zak came in with what I can only assume were his parents.

"Look what I found outside!" Zak motioned to me excitedly.

His parents were very shocked to see me.

"A kitten?" His father said.

"Yeah! A kitten!"

"How did you find a kitten? We're in the middle of nowhere!" His mother exclaimed. She paused for a moment. "And why were you outside in the middle of the night in the first place?"

"Uh…. Research."

"We'll discuss this later young man." His mother scolded.

"Did you put the ribbon on?" His father asked.

"Yeah, isn't she cute!" Zak came over and pet me. I purred.

His mother saw where this was going.

"Zak, we can't keep her."

Zak looked heartbroken. "But why not?"

Zak's mom knelt down beside him. Zak was still cuddling me.

"Sweetie, she probably has a family somewhere that's looking for her."

"No. She was all alone. Wet, cold, hungry and alone. If her family had been around I wouldn't have brought her here. I think she's lost."

His mom sighed. "Maybe you're right. But we still can't keep her."

"Well what're we gonna do with her then?"

"We could take her to an animal shelter." His dad suggested. "She's a cute kitten, she'll get adopted really fast." I didn't know what a shelter was, but I didn't want to go to one.

Zak gasped in horror. "We can't do that! Shelters have enough animals to take care of as it is. We don't need to add one more." Zak held me protectively.

"Zak, remember, your mother and I said no more pets."

"They're not pets! They're family!"

"You're right. Well then your mother and I said no more family."

"Actually you said no more _cryptids_." Zak pointed out. "And she's not a cryptid."

"Zak, it applies all the same." His mom said.

Zak sighed. "Ok so maybe we can't keep her. But couldn't we at least find her a home ourselves?"

Zak held me up and I looked at his parents with big, cute eyes, and I mewed and purred.

His parents agreed to let me stay with them until they found me a home.

But in the end. I never left.

I was named Kitty Cat, I'm usually called Kitty, though. I got my own collar and everything. It even has a little bell. Some find it annoying, but me, I actually like it. I get along with the other family members pretty well too. Though I still wonder why some humans talk to me like I'm a baby…. Oh well. I may never know.

So that's my story, that's how I became, Kitty the adorable blue-eyed Siamese kitten with the blue ribbon.

* * *

Wow this turned out a lot longer than I thought. The beginning was pretty sad….. But then it's all happy in the end. ^_^

I may add more chapters to this about some adventures Kitty and her new family go on later. But for now, story complete.

~White Wolf Out~


End file.
